Vinny Talk Page Archive 1
Where has it actually been confirmed that Vinny will "replace" Brian? Brian will still be a member of the Griffin family after this episode, as you can see his name in later episode titles, and with Cleveland in the pre-season trailer. Vinny won't "replace" Brian. 18:53, November 10, 2013 (UTC) The press release states that Vinny is a replacement, but just like New Brian, it is very likley it is temporary. In addition, Vinny is supposed to return later. --Buckimion (talk) 19:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough, but you're right, it can't be permanent. Certainly not if Brian is the replaced character. There's two more episodes this season with him in the title, and Steve Callaghan confirmed the other day, that Brian will feature in an episode at the start of next season (Season 13). 22:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Tell me something I don't know. :D --Buckimion (talk) 22:58, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank God! Brian is my favourite character, I would never watch family guy again if he was gone forever Vinny is just a guest character. We probably won't see him again until Brian the Closer. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:32, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Scratch that. Tony Sirico (Vinny's voice actor) confirmed he will appear in at least 6 future episodes. But it still doesn't rule out the possiblity of Brian's return. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:23, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I mentioned that already in the place your bets blog. Read down about 4 posts. --Buckimion (talk) 15:26, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Am I the only person who thinks that Vinny is a douche? To me, he's nothing but an Italian stereotype, and a wannabe mafia member. Oh yeah where Brian go to make a reapparition as a ghost because the life is the life when you're deat you're death i think only his ghost will appear. Spelling Error In the final area of the article, it should say "he and the Griffins never met, not Griffin's. -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 02:34, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Too busy right now. I'll be fixing it later. --Buckimion (talk) 02:39, December 16, 2013 (UTC) This is a message to Buckmion. What species of dog is Vinny and Brian? Brian is a white lab as stated in the first paragraph of his page. Vinny is only said to be a "Pussy hound". --Buckimion (talk) 00:23, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Move Shouldn't this page be moves to "Vinny Griffin"? He's a part of the family now. -- 21:04, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Should remaining three appearances be noted upon? Vinny is going to be in three more episodes this season, from what I've heard, unless his voice actor is doing a different character. Still, could that be added to the article? General Ironbeak (talk) 03:48, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Not until they happen. I've heard mixed numbers on the episodes voiced so I'm not sure if any of them are reliable, or will actually be used now. --Buckimion (talk) 03:54, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Merchandise... When does anyone think any merchandise of the character Vinny will be put into shelves, since he's one of my faves? ~~''LDEJRuff''~~ 11:09, 14 February, 2014 (UTC) Knockoff plush at the local county fairs this summer, maybe. --Buckimion (talk) 16:16, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Anyone else miss him? Anyone else miss Vinny? He was a nice change to the show, and they threw him out in just 2 episodes. Is anyone with me when I say that he needs a place on the show? Even as a side character, he deserves a place somewhere. Thieverpedia (talk) 10:43, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Now that you mention it, I kinda miss Vinny, too; he most DEFINITELY deserves a new role in Family Guy, he'd make a GREAT side character. ThomasFanAC (talk) 03:39, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I agree. I was just liking Vinny, until Stewie changed history and Vinny is now back at the pet store. Been watching reruns and boy, Brian is such a dick! Quagmire pointed out his faults and reminded me why I wasn't a fan of Brian. Seriously, he attempted to rape Lois, attacked Peter, even let Stewie get shot in the forehead from a lone shark.Calibur222 (talk) 04:55, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I think the reason most people didn't like vinny was because we never got to know him or Get used to him I personally liked vinny but that's my opinion 5:45 Monday August 25--Curtisrules (talk) 21:46, August 25, 2014 (UTC)--Curtisrules (talk) 21:46, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda do miss him, maybe he could owned by Consuela. Iknowfishfolk (talk) 02:31, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Why I believe Vinny will return There's still so many questions unanswered from the Brian's death story arc (which by the way, they should do story arcs more often). It still doesn't explain who killed Brian in the first place, and why they used Brian's own car (or at least the same model as his car by coincidence) to kill him, or whether or not it was on purpose or by accident. I mean the writers just kill off Brian but bring him back two episodes later, but I believe they have a reason by doing so; this may be a long story arc that may return in a future season (hopefully next season). We still don't know Vinny's fate as well, but his voice actor signed up for six episodes, and he only voiced three. He may return, and we may know more of this tragedy. They already brought back Stewie's time machine. Would they just bring back the machine just like that? I hope we get more info on this soon. --Mega Sean 45 (talk) 03:43, July 12, 2014 (UTC) According to Buckimion, the "6 episode deal" may have been just a rumor. But time will tell.Argulor (talk) 19:11, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Family Guy Wiki